This invention relates to a camera shutter, and more particularly to a novel camera shutter for a unitary lens casing.
Prior devices of the general construction of the invention operate satisfactorily when cooperatively connected to a diaphragm adjusting means, but none have heretofore been satisfactorily employed in unitary lens casing type cameras. When these prior devices have been employed without diaphragm adjusting means, excessive friction has been promoted during shuttering with a concomitant reduction of shuttering speed. The excessive frictional force promoted by these prior devices, it has been found, develops over a relatively small surface area thereby causing abrasion. To minimize abrasion it has been necessary to fabricate the parts from a hard metal thereby limiting the choice of materials for constructing the device. These prior devices are moreover bulky and unsuitable for miniaturization.
Accordingly, the instant invention overcomes the disadvantages of these prior constructions. The instant shutter is, moreover, compact and may be fabricated of lightweight materials, such as suitable plastics.